


Taking Care

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, mention of lemon, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: The new assistant caretaker of a local orphanage and school finds his post a little more than interesting when the resident demon livens up his life.Okide, this is reallly old...so old it was a mess, but I tried to clean it up. Don't be surprised if there are typo's though, and it's not my best work I suppose, but it's a fun read, so I thought I'd share it.
Relationships: 1x2 - Relationship, 3x4, 5x6x13
Kudos: 13





	Taking Care

AU/Romance  
1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13   
Mild angst, fluff+sap=sticky/puffy Gundam pilots nee? *gggggg*, mild language, bitchy Relena

Summary: The new assistant caretaker of a local orphanage and school finds his post a little more than interesting when the resident demon livens up his life.

*giggle* "Oh, my god! Get down!"

"Did he see us?" *giggle* 

"Did you see his eyes?!" *swoon*giggle*

*giggle*

"What're you two letches up to?" Duo asked curious as to what poor boy had become their target for the day and the two girls just about jumped clean out of their skins. 

"Geez! Don't do that!" Mariamaia growled clutching her rapidity thumping heart while her bright red bangs curled cutely in the odd contrast of her blue eyes. 

"Who're you spying on?" he pressed on peering out of the second story window the girls were using as a hunting blind. 

"The new assistant caretaker," Midii giggled resuming her station so she could see. 

"He looks so young," Mariamaia commented and a gentle sigh of adoration lingered in her youthful voice while she gazed down at the tousle headed young man that was rumored to have taken up office in their little, orphanage/home/school. 

The Maxwell Church wasn't much, but the home that had been donated to the old priest to house his life's ambition, a home for orphaned and wayward children they called St. Helens Academy, adequately provided for them all. It wasn't a large manor, just ten bedrooms, but it served its inhabitants well. The upstairs was home where the bedrooms acted as small apartments for the kids that lived there. The downstairs had been converted into several classrooms dedicated to the education of said inhabitants. Many of the town's people also sent their children to attend the small school because of its exemplary standing in the community. However, it was quite exclusive due to limited room, so usually only the children who really needed to be there were admitted. 

"I heard he's only seventeen," Midii gushed fawning over the window sill. 

"Still in school, huh?" Duo mused memorizing the supple curvature of the dark haired newcomers shoulders. 

He couldn't see his face at that angle where he stood on the front path by a rather impressive looking black limo and spoke with their current Head Master, Father Maxwell. Duo had known him since he was a small child having been the only resident of the house that had never been adopted in his twelve years at the orphanage. The old priest had given up on settling him with a family some years back finally just taking him in himself as his own son. He was the only child in the orphanage to bare the Fathers name though most people knew him best as Maxwell's Demon. He'd earned the title over the years as one family after another returned him because of his impish ways. 

"I heard Noin tell Lady Une that he's a Harvard graduate," Midii confessed sounding impressed. 

"Oooh, it'll be so cool to have someone so well educated helping to mold and shape us," Mariamaia cooed clicking her teeth against the ball piercing in her tongue. 

"If he's really a Harvard grad I doubt he's into thirteen year old girls." Duo reprimanded. 

He got his first glimpse of the new caretakers face when he turned slightly to address his new boss and couldn't help being a little impressed when he didn't so much as flinch under the stern Lady's glare. Lady Une wasn't a bad person, but it was well known that you didn't want to get on her bad side. Most of the kids regarded her as if she were a witch or crone out to make them her midnight snack, but Duo knew another side of the cross looking woman. Sometimes it was almost as if she were two entities residing in the same flesh. It was a lot of fun at parties. 

"Well, if that's the case," he sighed. "Either he's a lot older than he looks or he's got way too much time on his hands," he surmised. "Now get," he told them nudging Midii with his foot to urge them along. "Second bells already rung." 

" _You're_ not in class," Mariamaia groused picking her books up off a desk. 

"I have my own business," Duo grinned. 

"Yeah," Midii huffed rolling her dark brown eyes. "Like...I wonder what'll turn up in the meatloaf today?" she asked her friend sardonically while they left the violet eyed imp to his work, but whatever high jinx he had been planning had taken a backseat in light of the new arrival. 

He'd been told they would be receiving a new assistant caretaker, but he was a little miffed that he hadn't been informed of his arrival day and time. He would have liked the chance to prepare a…proper welcome...for their newest faculty member. He was taken with the fact that he looked so very young from up there and wondered if the rumor of his age was true or not. He got his answer when the newcomers dark blue eyes sifted somehow capturing his gaze while they looked at each other for the first time. Duo was vaguely aware of seeing Father inadvertently introducing him while he motioned towards his still figure framed by the second story window. It was so odd how his gaze never faltered. It was like looking into the eyes of a bird of prey, deep, calculating and impossible to look away from. Those blue eyes broke the gaze first turning momentarily to speak to Lady Une who was so obviously warning him about Duo it wasn't even funny, so he took the opportunity to silently and quickly disappear. He stayed long enough to get a look at the odd expression on the new caretakers face when he glanced back up and Duo was gone. Hmmmmmm…this could get veeeery, veeeery interesting! That's what he thought while he went to finish replacing all the ice in the cafeteria with dry ice instead. 

An assembly was called later that day during last class in the dinning room that had been converted in to a cafeteria. Small round tables adorned the black and white, Spanish tiled floor while the sunlight glimmered through the tear shaped crystals hanging from the old chandelier that still graced the ceiling. The walls were a dark red above the intricately carved wooden molding that bordered the room about waist high, the oddly striking color offset by the many prints of oil paintings of different Saints that hung there. Below was a moderate taupe color where great works of art had once graced the room, but now it harbored only the meager drawings and papier-mâché sculptures of the houses inhabitants. There was a small dais on the far wall that was usually used for addressing the student body, except during Christmas when a large paper and wire tree was erected there. This was where the eyes off the students were trained while Father Maxwell stood to give his address. 

"Good evening," the old priest smiled, the twinkle in his aging blue eyes flashing once when the whole of the assembly replied in kind. 

"Good evening, Father Maxwell."

There was little Tia, a three year old ebony haired girl that had only just come to them three weeks before. She looked much better than when she first arrived. He was glad to see she was healing after the death of her parents. Walter, an eight year old boy full of freckles and mischief, the product of an abusive uncle who was now in prison and Karin, he ended up in fights a lot because of the fact that his name, Ka-din, was easily mispronounced as the feminine Karin by westerners. The two boy's had been practically inseparable since Walter arrived six months prior. Mariamaia, Lady's Une's personal ward, Midii, the daughter of a mercenary that had been dropped on their doorstep two years prior. She had become such close friends with Mariamaia they managed to somehow thwart any adoption efforts in order to remain together. Osa, a Bulgarian boy who spoke little to no English, Amy, Jose and Sandra. He knew them all, the speckled faced twins, Mike and Ike who's working single mother simply could not cope without the help of the school. They didn't live in the house, but they had become a part of the family much like all the children there. And of course Duo, who sat in one of the chairs backwards straddling the seat with it cocked up on two legs and his long arms draped over the back. Father Maxwell frowned taking in the expression in his oddly violet eyes. He knew that look only too well. 

"As you all know," he began keeping a watchful eye on his devilish son. "We have been anticipating the arrival of our new assistant caretaker for some time," he paused and glanced around the room for anything that might appear out of the ordinary, then back to the smiling visage of Duo's calmly passive face. "We are pleased to announce that he has joined us today and will be here momentarily to introduce himself to you all."

"Is it true he's only seventeen?" Amy, a fifteen year old from town that lived with her ailing grandmother inquired. Father had admitted her two years before free of charge, as was the case with most of the students. 

"Yeah," Midii added enthusiastically. "Is he really a college grad?"

"Will he be teaching classes?"

"Does he do sports?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Mariamaia," the old priest said sternly gently reprimanding the redheaded girl for her cheeky inquiry. "Your curiosity is understandable," he added to the room holding up a hand to forestall any further questions. "However, I would rather leave the answers until Mr…. Ah… here they are now," he smiled when the large double, cheery wood doors opened. 

There was a great deal of whispering and giggling, particularly on Midii and Mariemaia's part, when Lady Une led her new assistant into the room. Father smiled, the Lady glared and the newcomer ground to a halt when all four of Duo's chair legs suddenly found the floor. The room fell silent while the two boys regarded each other, the stranger's steel blue eyes locking fast with Duo's. Neither flinched though the energy of the confrontation could literally be felt in the air. 

"I would think someone of your age would be aware of the proper usage of a chair," the Lady said crossly clearly unsettled by Duo's audacity. The interjection caused the new boy, for that's what he was, the rumor of his age confirmed in his youthful face, to break the gaze first again though he didn't miss the corners of Duo's mouth curling up in delightful triumph. 

"Mr. Yui," Father greeted bringing a more relaxed air back to the room. "If you would, please?" he asked motioning for him to join him on the dais. "This is Mr. Hiiro Yui," Father began gaining more giggles and whispers at the mention of his name. "As you already know, he will be taking up the position of assistant caretaker here at St. Helens," he went on. "I trust you all to show him a warm welcome and help assist with his integration into our family," he smiled moving aside to make room for the subject of his short speech. "Mr. Yui…if you please," he said graciously giving him the floor. 

"My name is Hiiro Yui," he began, his voice cool and even. So much so it sent a chill through the room. "However, I would expect anyone with proper manors to address me as Sensei as I will be your superior," he went on earning himself a few dark frowns. His dark eyes strayed from one face to another, devoid of even a hint of a smile though his expression bore no malice either until they lighted on a pair of glittering, amethyst orbs. "It will be my duty to see that you and your classmates are well adjusted, well educated and prepared. I ask for your cooperation in bringing these ideas into reality," he added sweeping the room with his gaze. 

"Hey, Hero," Duo called out making the entire assembly, save the Father and the Lady, laugh out loud at the misuse of his strangely pronounced name, but Hiiro showed no sign of anger, insult or surprise. "Just exactly what do you figure we need to be prepared for?" Duo asked kicking his chair back up on two legs again while he grinned at the silent Japanese boy. 

"Life," Hiiro replied evenly. 

Duo laughed letting his chair rock back again before he stood up. "That's the funny thing," he said still grinning while he stepped up to the door. "No matter how much you prepare," he commented looking back over his shoulder, "Life's just full of unexpected surprises," he smiled before shutting the door behind him. 

There was an eerie silence that blanketed the room after his departure in which everyone but Hiiro looked to the ceiling, walls and floor as if awaiting their doom, but nothing untold happened. 

"Yes...well," Father said finally still glancing nervously at the walls and windows. "I believe that will do for today," he went on seeming to relax a tad. "Please see that you're all available as your new car...Sensei," he corrected himself wanting to show some support to the new caretaker. "Will be calling you all one at a time out of your classes over the next few days for an initial interview. You'll have some one on one time to get to know each other, right?" he smiled clapping his hands enthusiastically while the usual murmur of assent rose from the students. "Very well, then," he told them. "You're dismissed." 

The moment he said the words three of the students suddenly fell to the floor when they tried to stand up and their chairs went with them. Several others gasped, two girls shrieked and Lady Une looked as if she might actually blow a hole in the top of her head like a volcano when they realized each and every child was glued tightly to their seat. 

"DUO!" the Lady growled over the dismayed panic that ensued. 

Chairs were banging about as kids tried to free themselves, girl's wept over ruined jeans or skirts, the little ones laughed or cried, Mariamaia and Midii all but busted a rib in their hysteria and Hiiro Yui stood in the midst of it all calmly regarding the discord with a casually discerning eye. It took three hours to sort it all out. Hiiro had gotten his first chance to prove his usefulness when he deduced the type of glue and came up with a solvent that saved most of the clothing and eventually freed the students from their temporary prison. Mariamaia had sulked the entire time Lady Une was working on her because it hadn't been Hiiro and Tia had fallen asleep in her chair, but all in all it turned out to be as harmless a prank as they always were though Hiiro appeared a little dismayed by the lack of hostility towards the longhaired imp. 

"I'm terribly sorry about this," Father apologized though he too didn't seem to be able to wipe the fond smile from his face. "Duo is really a very bright, loving young man," he explained. 

"His behavior is counterproductive," Hiiro replied keeping time with the older mans steps as if he didn't want to rush him. 

"That would depend entirely on ones definition of progress," the old priest chuckled. "He doesn't mean any harm," he assured him. "I dare say he would be a great deal of help to you if you can win his approval," he advised. 

"Approval?" Hiiro inquired pausing outside the Father's quarters. 

"Duo is not someone who is easily impressed," he informed him suddenly looking very much like a priest. 

"Thank you for your guidance," Hiiro offered more out of respect for his position than the advice while he bowed softly to his new boss. Father nodded his head in return before taking his leave. 

The next few days were a real challenge for the newest member of the St. Helen's faculty. If it wasn't the grueling pace of his new schedule or the constant flirtations of Mariamaia and Midii who had taken it upon themselves to see that he was never lonely, it was the seemingly endless bounty of oddly infuriating events such as the quail eggs he'd found hatching in his desk drawer or the fact that the light in his bathroom always went out when he turned the shower on. Most of the kids figured it was only a matter of time before he moved on to less turbulent waters, but at the end of the first month Hiiro was still with them and appeared to be settling into a groove. 

He and Duo had, for the most part, avoided each other. Their initial interview being the most time they'd spent together at one time since the new caretakers arrival. It became very clear, very quickly that the interview was a waist of time when Duo's shoe laces decided to slither away under Hiiro's desk. Hiiro had been aware since his first day that there was some sort of unspoken rule that forbid any serious punishment for his high jinx. However, he was far from powerless. In lieu of said punishment he managed to convince Lady Une, with little or no effort, that Duo would be well suited for more responsibility gaining him an afternoon tutoring class and weekend assignments to take the smaller children on field trips into the city in an effort to shorten his time spent causing trouble. It was most satisfactory that the number of pranks he had to endure had diminished since these actions were taken. It was with an air of success and a confident attitude that he went to see how Duo's afternoon session was coming along. He paused to peer in the small window in the door before knocking. It looked as if the class was very interested in whatever he was showing them. 

"Yeah?" Duo said absently from the center of the group of children that surrounded him. Not even Hiiro's entrance drew their attention away. 

"May I observe?" Hiiro asked not wanting to interrupt. 

"It's your world," he replied not really paying him any attention while he continued to mesmerize his students. 

Hiiro took no offense at the oddly offending statement refusing to rise to Duo's antagonism, but came closer to see just what was so enticing. 

"Now," Duo said cautiously holding out a small test tube full of clear liquid to Amy while Walter, Karin and Osa crowded closer in their excitement. "When I tell you," Duo instructed rising from his seat and heading for the light switch and Hiiro's brow creased curiously. Chemistry? "Pour that into the beaker, okay?" Duo finished with his hand on the switch, but Hiiro's realization came too late. 

POOOOOOOFFFFFFF!

When the lights came back on a moment later the lot of them were covered in bright purple polka dots including the seemingly unaffected caretaker. Duo was laughing like a loon while the boys stood staring in shock and Amy chased him around the room trying to hit him over the head with her purse and Hiiro decided perhaps it would be a good idea to personally chaperon the outing that Saturday when the braided idiot was supposed to take the little ones to the zoo. 

He was pleased when they gathered in front of the zoo gates with the five smallest inhabitants of St. Helen's both prank free and ready for a good learning experience. He couldn't say he really approved of their longhaired escorts attire as he'd shown up to drive the small bus in a pair of shorts that practically showed his ass, high socks and a tank with a little tie in the back. The ensemble made him look disturbingly like a girl with that long hair, especially from the back. Well, at least from the waist down…the arms were definitely all male...not that that hurt the look any…was he trying to look femi….

"You coming?" 

"Yeah," Hiiro replied shoving the strange thoughts from his mind. It was a bit off color, but not really unacceptable so he had no reason to complain. At least nothing had leaked, exploded or turned colors so far. That was a major improvement. 

Duo picked Tia up and held little Lin's hand while they went through the turnstile. Lin had been with them for ten months and was just coming to a point where the councilors believed him ready for possible adoption. He was immensely fond of Duo, as were all the little ones, but Lin's attachment went much deeper than most. Hiiro presumed it to be because the pictures of the four year olds lost mother revealed she also wore her long brown hair in a thick braid. Jose (6) found the rotation of the turnstile much too interesting going through three times back and forth before Sandra (7) informed him he was being childish and pushed him on through letting Ean (6) and Hiiro bring up the rear after he had finished providing for their entry to the smiling gatekeeper. 

The day wore on in blissful uneventfulness considering the fact that Duo was with them. Hiiro was feeling quite relaxed while he watched the giant python lazing quietly on a branch in his cage while they cooled off in the reptiles climate controlled habitat. 

"Hey, Bo," Duo greeted softly coming to stand beside him while he taped gently on the glass. The little ones were gathered nearby gazing in fascination at the odd array of snakes, lizards and amphibians. 

"You've named it?" Hiiro asked. Why did he smell like flowers? 

"I didn't pick it," Duo explained tucking a stray stand of long chestnut hair behind his ear while he leaned in to smile at the seemingly oblivious snake. He was wearing an…earring? "Shin named him when they brought him in." 

"Shin?" Hiiro inquired examining the small stone that adorned Duo's perfectly shaped ear. Amethyst. Very appropriate. 

"Their keeper," he explained turning deep violet gaze on him while he relaxed against the glass and took inventory of their lot. Tia was with Ean watching the turtles swim, Jose had a fixation with the iguanas and Lin and Sandra found the spotted toad interesting enough to spare a moment of their lives. Hiiro hadn't a clue if they were even still on earth or not. What oddly fascinating eyes he had. A color like no other human he'd ever encountered. Actually, no other creature alive bore that particular shade of violet. He'd been taken with the uniqueness of them since the first time he'd laid eyed on him, but up this close it was down right…hypnotizing. Especially when he gazed so evenly into his own. 

"Duo!" Lin's little voice broke in shattering the thin veil that had descended upon them. "I gotta go pee," he whined doing his best to hold it as he had waited too long to inform his escort of his condition. 

"Oh...can you take him?" Duo asked glancing at the others. 

"No! You!" Lin insisted latching onto his hand. 

"He wants you," Hiiro smiled coyly. "Go on. I'll look after them," he promised taking a moment to locate the rest. 

They ended up at the restroom for a good twenty minutes as one after the other the children decided they, too, needed to relieve themselves. Duo and Hiiro took the opportunity to do the same before taking them to get something to eat at the lunch bar in the center of the compound. It was a bit crowded making the kids impatient to get their food and eat. Tia wanted to be held so Duo obliged, but the others were beginning to bicker with each other due to tired feet and empty bellies. By the time they were next in line the people in front of them had all but lost patience with the childish banter. 

"You'd think people would teach their kids better manors," the middle aged man grumped to his overweight wife when Jose bumped into him due to one of Sandra's more volatile reprimands. 

"Jose," Duo scolded gently. "Apologize," he told him bringing a smile to Hiiro's face. So he could be reasonable after all. 

"Sorry," the young boy said obediently in his thick accent, but the man barely granted him a glance apparently embarrassed that his obviously overheard comment had been addressed. 

Hiiro started to pursue the matter, but the line moved putting the couple to their left to await their order while Duo and the kids placed theirs. Hiiro did his best to make sure all the children got what they wanted while Duo played with a small beetle he'd plucked from the bush beside the counter. Once finished they moved down as well receiving their order on trays and preparing to find a table while the older couple argued with the servers over an apparent mistake involving an unwanted pickle. Hiiro almost laughed out loud when Duo flashed him an impish grin and inadvertently slipped the beetle down the mans drinking straw before they left. 

They struck out again with full bellies, rested feet and a good deal less tension between the two eldest boys. After the African exhibit came the petting zoo where Tia just about pulled a poor little goats tail off and Jose learned that geese are not a means of transportation before they headed for the bathroom again and ended up at the butterfly garden. This was a highlight for Hiiro as the entire enclosure was filled to the brim with exotic plants and butterflies. He was amazed by how much Duo knew about them. It wasn't every day he found someone he could talk to that understood his fascination with the leafy greenery, but Duo really seemed to comprehend the delicate importance and beauty of the foliage. It wasn't until they were about halfway through that he realized they were surrounded by a thick swarm of butterflies of every shape, color and size, each and every one seemingly intent on lighting on their long haired friend. 

Hiiro backed away in wonder while Duo walked out onto a small wooden bridge, the children at his feet reaching out to catch the colorful bits on their outstretched fingers while they fluttered ever thicker around him. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever witnessed seeing Duo there, his skin softly radiant, his hair sparkling in the refracted sunlight, his eyes glittering like violet lights on the water while he became the resting place of hundreds of beautifully colored butterflies. Hiiro couldn't break away, he was just so...beautiful. 

Tia laughed when one of the insects decided to light on her nose causing a tremor to roll through the others including Duo that set the rainbow of brightly colored wings swarming in the air again. They were so pretty, enchanting even, but all Hiiro could see was the resplendent smile on Duo's cherub face while he laughed lightly and glanced in his direction. Suddenly, he could fully understand why no one could ever carry any anger for him. Duo never ceased attending the amazed children, but he never let Hiiro drift too far away either keeping him locked in place with steady glances and welcoming smiles. It wasn't until they had already moved on that he realized while standing next to him on the bridge over the tigers lair why the butterflies had interacted with him like that. He reasoned it out when he once again noticed the strong scent of flowers. 

"You're wearing perfume?" he asked prompting Duo into an admission. 

Duo smiled smugly turning his head away then back. "Cologne," he corrected. 

Hiiro blushed. Duo just seemed so feminine all of a sudden the word just fell from his lips. Girls wear perfume, guys wear cologne. Geez. 

"It was very effective," he observed letting the slip die an inconspicuous death. 

"The kids got a kick out of it," Duo chuckled doing his check again. Tia and Lin by the fence, the other three searching the spot of woods below for any sign of the second big cat that was supposed to be housed there. 

"It was amazing," Hiiro agreed, his voice sounding much softer than he'd intended, but his analysis was quickly forgotten when Duo responded with a smile and an odd thought suddenly flashed into his mind. "How many have you seen pass through the orphanage?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Duo sighed turning to lean on the cement wall and peer down into the habitat. "Too many," he said softly then snorted wryly. "Not enough," he amended. "There're still too many forgotten," he explained. 

"Is that why you refuse to leave?" Hiiro asked noting the flash of Duo's eyes when he glanced at him. The expression was gone the moment it appeared, but it was too late, he'd seen it, and he knew he was right. 

"Never found anyone that could cope," he evaded. Hiiro let him not wanting to push his luck and take a chance on closing him off again. 

"Lucky for them you're such a devil," he smiled instead going along with the flow of the conversation. 

"The devils luck can have a hell of a lot of perks," Duo grinned impishly. 

Hiiro was just about to retort to that one when they heard Tia crying and went to investigate. 

"Hey...what's wrong, sweet pea?" Duo cooed picking the little girl up in his arms. A quick glance identified Jose, Ean and Sandra coming their way, but…

"Where"s Lin?"

"Fell down," Tia sobbed pointing at the fence. Duo pushed the little girl into Sandra's arms and leaned out over the tiger's enclosure and his heart pounded when he saw the young boy lying unconscious by the cement wall fully exposed to the huge, adult male tiger that was lazily drawing itself to its feet to go and investigate. 

"Duo!" was all Hiiro managed to shout before he leapt over the fence and landed between the large cat and Lin's silent form. People were noticing what was happening now and one woman screamed while a crowd started to gather. 

"Look after them!" Hiiro shouted at a woman with two other kids by her side gaining a quick nod from her before he too leapt the fence landing just behind the big cat and startling it into turning around. It appeared docile enough, but it was bigger than both of them put together. They could hear people shouting for the keepers and the sobbing cries of Tia while they stared down the big cat together. For what seemed like a lifetime nothing seemed to move. Duo stood firm between Lin and the tiger, but it was Hiiro who had captured the cats gaze. He kept making little clicking noises in an effort to hold its attention, so far it didn't appear to be hostile, but he wasn't taking any chances. Things seemed to be under control until Lin stirred and began to cry. 

If he had been able to understand that his sobs were drawing the tiger's attention he might have known to keep quiet, but he was only a child, a child with a huge knot on his head that hurt. The cat turned its attention and went to move around Duo to investigate, but he refused to allow it to pass. His aggressive demeanor quickly agitated the tiger into growling, then roaring which only made Lin scream more intently. It was pretty obvious where this was going when Hiiro saw Duo's right toe dig into the earth while he prepared to battle the large cat in Lin's defense. 

"HEY!" he barked at it before he even knew what his plan might be, but once the challenge had been made it was too late to back out. 

He just barely got out of the way when the tiger rounded and pounced at the sharp noise. He heard the clank of a gate opening close by and the shout of a man that told him the keepers had finally arrived, but he had no time to ponder their plan, he was much too busy trying to keep his skin. Luckily, the cat was doing little more than rough play and only half heartedly chased him ending up neck deep in the pond where it decided to stay when two of the keepers stepped up with tranquilizer riffles and tazers in hand. Several others guided Duo with Lin in his arms out of the enclosure with Hiiro close on their heels. 

"Lin?...shhhh...calm down," Duo soothed sitting him on a table so he could have a look at his head. Just a bump, his eyes looked okay…"Shhh, it's okay...You're okay," he comforted holding him tight. Lin's sobbing slowly subsided as he clung to him holding tight to his neck and braid. 

"Excuse me," a soft spoken woman addressed them once he was calm again. "The doctor would like to have a look at him," she informed them. 

"K," Duo breathed. "You okay?" he asked pulling back from the boy who nodded obediently and wiped his soggy eyes. "Alright." Hiiro could see the shaking in his hands even though he did his best to hide it. "Miss…"

"Kate," the woman supplied smiling kindly. 

"Miss Kate is going to take you to see the doctor," he told him. "Be good and let them look at your bump, okay?" Lin nodded again, then sniffled while the woman took his hand and led him away. 

"Duo?" Hiiro ventured unsure of how to help. He was shocked and appalled by his own uselessness when Duo suddenly began to sob. 

"I can't loose another one," he rasped clutching his hand to his mouth while his shoulders shook in sorrow, pain or fear or perhaps just the enormous emotional overload was the cause. 

"Duo?" Hiiro said again daring to reach out and touch his shoulder, an action that caused him to suddenly whirl on him as his arms slipped neatly around his neck while his slight body folded into him, but Hiiro was having a really hard time getting past the fact that he was kissing him full on the mouth. He had no clue what to do as the impact of what was happening slammed him upside the head like a tidal wave, his hands dangling limply at his sides while he felt the warm heat of his tongue exploring his mouth, drawing him into responding in kind. His head swam with a thousand images, thoughts and sensations until finally Duo slowly slipped away like a sweet drop of summer rain. 

"Sorry," he breathed looking highly embarrassed by his actions, but the intense situation seemed to be enough of an explanation to cover it while he added a quick, "Thank you," before turning away to go find the doctor and his injured charge. 

Hiiro stood looking after him for a very long moment before giving up on analyzing it. He'd try again later, when his head was a bit clearer and his pants weren't quite so tight. 

Duo was taken off weekend outing duty. The accident hadn't been his fault, but in the end his actions ended up endangering three lives instead of one. It also spurred a full inspection of St. Helen's by the state. At first Hiiro was delighted that he was completely prank free though the usual shenanigans that kept the school in general on its toes never slowed down. He didn't really realize until he sat down one day in the cafeteria and chuckled when he heard a snapping sound and his rice suddenly decided to crackle and bounce around on his plate how much he missed the odd happenings in his life. Many of the other patrons of the lunchroom where also laughing though a couple were clearly horrified by the idea of dancing rice. Lady Une, for instance, found it less than amusing. 

"DUO!" she shrieked slamming her fist full of fork down on the table and every eye in the room turned, some lips twitching in fearful anticipation and the Lady's lips thinned. "Mr. Yui!" she growled snapping to her feet. "You're with me," she commanded not waiting to see if he obeyed while she stormed from the room. 

Hiiro was close on her heals when they arrived at Father Maxwell's study. He'd never seen her in such a rage before. It was a little…frightening. 

"Yes? What is it?" Father asked when he opened the door, his warm expression melting into something more along the lines of sudden alarm when he got a look at his head caretaker. 

"This!" she snarled shoving her hand forward and opening it setting the bouncing rice granules free and Father stifled a laugh that made Hiiro almost smile...almost. "This is no laughing matter," the Lady reprimanded. "What if something like this were to happen during the inspectors visit?" she pointed out sobering them. "Something must be done," she demanded sternly dropping the rest of the rice on the floor where it bounced merrily around their feet. 

"I sincerely doubt that Duo would do anything that might endanger the school," Father began, then held up a hand to stay the execution in Une's brown eyes. "However," he said extending his life a little longer. "I supposed a formal request for order would prove wise," he agreed. "Mr. Yui?" he inquired offering them the path into his office. 

For a moment Hiiro really didn't know what to say. He saw no harm in the practical jokes. They were never malicious and usually brought more laugher to the school than anything else. He also had to fight against the rising urge inside him to stand on Duo's side no matter what the circumstance. It was becoming very difficult to see things objectively when it came to the long haired imp. Still, he had to think of the school and what was best for them all. 

"I agree," he replied at length taking a seat next to Lady Une on the black sofa. "It would be unwise to have this sort of thing happen during the inspection," he went on ignoring the smug look of satisfaction on Une's face. "We should speak to him."

"Talk has never worked before," Une spat indignantly glancing at the slowly dwindling dance of the rice by the door. "He should be punished," she insisted.

"I'm afraid there is little we could do that would have any effect," Father countered. 

"Then confine him," the Lady suggested. 

"I would not presume to imprison anyone that has the audacity to stand between a tiger and it's prey," Hiiro interjected as he tired of the conversation and stood and Une's expression softened for the first time since her lunch had started doing the cha cha. "I agree with Father Maxwell," he told them inclining his head to him. "Duo wouldn't do anything that would hurt these kids," he reasoned offering Une, who looked much more rational, the same before taking his leave. 

"Hey, Duo," Midii smiled slinking up beside the soda machine he was tinkering with. 

"No," he replied. 

"You're so suspicious," Mariemaia crooned listening to him clink and clatter around inside the machine. 

"We only wanted to ask a question," Midii went on solicitously. 

"No," Duo repeated while his hand snaked out to retrieve a screw driver from the tool box. 

"Then the owner won't be visiting during the inspection?" Midii asked in a superior tone. 

Duo grew quiet for a moment. "Hm," he replied while the tinkering resumed. "I suppose he probably will," he mused more to himself than the girls. 

"And that means you know who will come with him," Mariamaia grinned watching her partners eyes light up. 

"Probably," Duo agreed extracting himself from the machine and closing it. 

"Do you really think so?" Midii sighed while stars sparkled in her eyes and she gazed dreamily off into the distance. 

"Give it up," Duo advised sniggering at the lovesick girl while he dropped several coins in the machine. 

"No way!" Midii retorted stubbornly. "I'll make him see reason one day. You'll see," she promised while the machine hummed and clanked and eventually spit out a bottle of soda. 

"The only reason he's interested in has big, pretty, blue/green eyes," Duo chuckled handing her the bottle before picking up his tool box. "Do yourself a favor and stick to the jocks in the park," he advised walking away. Midii huffed defiantly and leaned back against the machine. 

"I will make him see," she promised popping the top. "AGGGGHHHH! DUO!" they screeched finding themselves drenched in the spray of the agitated soda. 

They were prepared for a good dose of pure attitude from Duo when he came to answer their call in Father's study, but Hiiro never dreamed he'd be facing anything like this! He was wearing a skirt! A mini skirt! A pleaded mini skirt and matching sailor uniform blouse complete with blue tie and knee high socks! He looked reeeeeally… good. Hiiro wasn't even sure if it was really him, but those eyes would be hard to duplicate. Otherwise, he would've sworn Duo had been replaced by a female look alike. Father appeared to be getting a pretty big kick out of Hiiro's inability to close his jaw while the Lady slightly trembled with fury that he'd shown up in such a ridiculous state. 

"Duo," Father smiled trying not to bust out laughing where he sat on the edge of his desk. 

"Father," Duo replied daintily checking the hem of his pleaded skirt and Hiiro swallowed…hard. 

"Might I inquire why…" the Father began but…

"Why're you wearing a dress!?" Lady Une snapped unable to contain her fury any longer. 

"What?" Duo asked looking as innocent as a newborn lamb while he gazed up at them and smiled. Hiiro would've swallowed again, but his mouth wouldn't produce the saliva. "Wasn't it on the announcement board?" the long haired boy...girl…damn this was seriously messing with Hiiro's mind!...smoothed her...HIS...skirt again. SHIT!

"The announcement said that students are to wear their uniforms during the inspection!" Une growled. "THEIR uniforms!" she emphasized flipping the hem of Duo's skirt which he immediately smoothed back down glaring at her indignantly. Hiiro had to shake his head and repeat to himself `he's a boy, he's a boy, she's'...DAMN!`

"This was the uniform given to me at the beginning of the semester," Duo replied coolly doing such a fine job of imitating the lofty attitude of a seventeen year old girl Hiiro decided to just let it go. He'd work on the psychosis later. 

"Then why didn't you return it for a boy's?!" the Lady demanded as her face turned red while she clenched her fists tight. 

"That is irrelevant at this time," Father broke in before the confrontation could escalate any further. Hiiro had to wet his lips. Duo noticed and offered him the single most alluring smile Hiiro had ever seen in his life before he turned his attention back to his father and Hiiro sat…slowly. 

"Lady Une and our good assistant caretaker have raised a viable request," the priest said moving on to the subject of their meeting. Duo took his time adjusting his skirt and moving to sit in a most lady like fashion crossing his long legs with his hands in his lap while he gazed angelically up at them. Even Lady Une's stern resolve wavered while she rolled her eyes to keep from smiling. Hiiro had no such difficulty, but he was considering enrolling himself in some very serious therapy. Father smiled, but Hiiro didn't see it. "They believe," he went on, "that a temporary cease fire on your part would be in order during the time that the school is under scrutiny." 

"A permanent ban would be more like it," Une groused making the Father chuckle and Duo's left brow twitch where he sat smiling. 

"And I must say that I agree," Father added ignoring the interruption. "Therefore, we would very much appreciate it if there were no odd happenings in or around the grounds that might further upset or alarm our benefactors," he told him with a warm smile. 

"Is that all?" Duo asked intelligently receiving a nod from his father. "Well, then," he sighed getting to his feet with a grace that defied even the most feminine of females. "If you'll excuse me?" he smiled smoothing his skirt again and checking his knee high before turning to leave. 

"Hold it!" Une ground between clenched teeth. "I want your word that you will behave yourself while the inspector is here!" she demanded. 

"Of course," Duo smiled easily, his bright, violet eyes taking on an impish light when he saw the slack in Hiiro's jaw. "Would you mind?" he asked lifting his right foot and resting the toe of his blue and white loafer on the edge of the couch beside Hiiro's leg. 

Hiiro dragged his eyes down from his smiling face, along the frilly blouse and tight waist of the blue skirt, over the exposed knee and thigh (did he shave?) to find that somehow during the short trip from the chair to Hiiro's couch the sock had managed to slip down and the shoe had come untied. He reflexively lifted his hands to assist the young girl, as any gentleman would do, before he remembered once again that Duo was a boy, but it was too late to stop. Duo stood quietly smiling down at him while he slowly tied the shoe. Oddly enough his fingers seemed to be twice their normal size all of a sudden; it took him two tries to get the knot right before he pulled the sock back into place. Soft white cotton, just snug enough at the top to stay in place resting right below the knee, the raised knee, the knee that was lifted up in such a way that Hiiro's eyes couldn't help but see the creamy colored flesh beneath the pleats of that blue mini skirt. His gaze only wandered for an instant, but the reality of what he'd done slammed him so hard up side the head he actually felt it. He'd never seen Duo look more demonic than when he turned his blushing face back up to look at him. 

"Thanks," he told him looking for all the world like the lady he was portraying while he turned happily and bounced from the room. 

Are priests supposed to wear smug expressions? How about amused smiles? Lady Une appeared anything but amused as she too stood to leave. She paused beside Hiiro, but didn't bother to look into his cherry cheeks when she intoned, "It would have been entirely acceptable to have just said…no," before taking her leave. 

"But that never…" Hiiro said before he could really think over who it was he was saying it to, "…occurred to me," he finished more to himself than the Father who gave into his need to chuckle while he went back to his desk chair. 

"Don't let it bother you," he told the shaken Japanese boy. "You're hardly the first to fall to the charms of Maxwell's demon," he laughed lightly taking his pen in hand while he resumed whatever work he'd been doing before the meeting began. 

Fall? Had he fallen? He sure felt like his brain was spread out all over the floor that's for sure. He did his best to pull himself together and put on a respectable face. He would be greeting colleagues that he hadn't seen since he left home to come to work in the little school in nowheresville as his peer's had dubbed it. It just so happened that his decision to come there was the result of a paper that one of his classmates had done on what she considered the destitute and deprived of the land. Something about the story of the little church that had become the pet project of another of his peers had touched him deeply. The donation of the house by Quatre Winner, someone he'd come to know and call his friend, and its eminent rise from orphanage to school to community treasure intrigued him. Once Quatre's companion, a young man that had lived at the church he'd met during the negotiations and transference of the responsibility of the old mansion, told him of their loss and recovery some years back he really wanted to get involved and help secure the future of such a place. 

He was very much looking forward to seeing Quatre and Trowa again. They had been inseparable since the time of the birth of St. Helen's and though they didn't flaunt it, it was well known by any who knew them that the nature of their relationship went much deeper than mere friends or companions. One had only to look at them to see that they were very much in love. It didn't bother Hiiro, but the young lady that had written that paper was more than a little disturbed. He couldn't work up to feeling happy about her accompanying them, but then her father was the Commissioner in charge of the inspection, so it would have been presumptuous to think that perhaps she would stay behind. He didn't hate her, but he had very much enjoyed the freedom of not being within her grasp as whenever they were near to one another she tended to latch onto him rather severely. 

True to her nature he didn't manage to get so much as a handshake from the rest of them before she clamped onto his arm smiling brightly while she swooped in to kiss his cheek. "Hiiro! My goodness, look at you!" she beamed. "I see even the burdens of the unfortunate couldn't possibly weigh you down," she praised anchoring him to the spot with her diligent hold. 

"Mr. Yui," her father, a tolerant and fair minded gentleman that Hiiro found to be most reasonable, though he tended to close his eyes where his daughter was concerned, greeted him holding out a hand that he couldn't take until he wrenched his arm free of the girls grasp. 

"May I introduce Father Maxwell and Lady Une?" Hiiro offered his superiors one by one. 

"Hiiro," Quatre smiled stepping forward to slip his arms around his neck ignoring the indignant scowl on Relena's face when she was forced to once again relinquish her grip on Hiiro so he could greet his friends. 

"How are you?" Hiiro returned the hug allowing him to kiss his cheek before retreating back to his lover's side. Trowa nodded, Hiiro smirked and Relena regained her attachment and cleared her throat loudly. 

"This is my daughter, Relena," the Commissioner told Father and Une. She curtsied slightly, but not enough to release Hiiro. There was the usual greeting exchange and pleasantries while they made their way into the house turning right beyond the foyer and into the dinning room where the procession suddenly stalled. 

"Duo?" Father Maxwell inquired seeing his son standing there dressed in a school uniform, and a boy's at that, looking for all the world like the model student. Mariamaia, Midii, Osa and Mike and Ike were in attendance as well and looked quiet proper in their tidy uniforms. The usual array of tables had been removed in favor of an old, black oak dinning table that would easily seat at least eight people, its long expanse neatly set for a tea service complete with crumpets, caviar and a smoked fish bisque that smelled like heaven on earth even from the doorway. 

"Welcome to St. Helen's," Duo smiled offering the group a shallow bow which initiated a well choreographed curtsied and bowed greeting from the others in his charge. 

Nobody moved. 

"Please...come in," Duo went on while his followers stepped up to begin filling the cups with hot, steaming tea. "If you'll just have a seat the entertainment will be starting soon," he smiled while Father, Une and Hiiro cautiously guided their guests into the room. 

"Duo?" Quatre laughed lightly apparently not really believing his eyes. 

"Hey, Quat," Duo smiled going to take his hand and kiss him once on either cheek before rising on his toes to kiss Trowa lightly on the mouth. "Hi," he smiled pulling away from his suddenly smiling lips. "You're beautiful baby, Don't ever change," Duo told him slapping him lightly on the cheek before turning back to his amused blond lover. "Have a seat," he told them. "You're going to love this," he smiled before stepping out of the room. 

Relena and Une were not in the least amused, but they kept their silence while they were offered seats by the remaining students. 

"Well," Father huffed nervously while he surveyed the table, intensely...twice. "This looks splendid," he smiled albeit weakly while he glanced inquisitively at Hiiro and Une to see if they had spotted anything amiss. It really was a beautiful table and the food smelled delicious. Still, Hiiro couldn't help cringing when Relena took one of the crumpets and bit lightly into it. The fact that she remained intact and unsoiled came as a great relief. Mariemaia and Midii were doing their best, but the smiles on their faces were impossible to wipe away. At least they weren't laughing out loud at the nervous condition of their guests. 

"Excuse me," Hiiro said abruptly leaving his seat so quickly that even Relena missed when she tried to snag his cuff. He couldn't believe that Duo would do anything stupid, but this was a set up if he ever saw one. "Duo?" he inquired seeing him fussing over a tray when he entered the kitchen. Osa was there as well having gone to help him fetch whatever it was he'd prepared. It smelled really good in there. The tray looked nice too, but the complexity of the pattern faded away when Duo turned a smile on. Damn. He really looked good in black. 

"You're being rude," he informed him setting a pitcher of cold cream on Osa's tray. 

"What're you up to?" Hiiro hissed glancing back into the dinning room where Relena was watching the door intently. 

"It's call tea," Duo replied lightly picking up his tray. "I would think someone of your social standing would be familiar with such things," he said in a lofty tone that made him seem so much like a social elite Hiiro had to shake his brain back in order. 

"Damn it!" he growled softly trying not to alert the others, but Relena was looking more cross by the moment while Duo pushed past him and nudged the door open a little more. 

"Has anyone every told you you're a bit neurotic?" he smiled whistling sharply to Osa who gracefully slipped under his arms making a popping sound with his mouth before Duo quickly leaned in and licked the tip of Hiiro's nose. "Relax," he smiled whirling to follow his young charge back out into the dinning room. 

Hiiro was left speechless. All he could do was stand there and watch while the resident demon served up the most important visitors the school had probably ever had on a platter. He didn't miss the deep crease of discontent on Relena's brow when he returned to his seat by her side leaving no doubt she'd seen Duo's playful retort. He sighed and resigned himself to whatever might happen. Duo had given his word; that would have to be enough. 

"I see you've retained many of the house's original belongings," the Commissioner observed noting the table and chandelier. Some of the sconces were also elaborate and matched the lead crystal shimmering in the center of the ceiling. 

"Yes," Father replied enjoying some of the mouth watering fish. It was really superb. "We've donated most of it, but there are still a few things that remain," he explained smiling at Ike while he refilled his tea cup and backed away. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Duo could inspire the children to greatness. The kids were doing an exemplary job. 

"It would be a proper dinning room if you removed the paper drawings along the wall," Relena observed motioning for Mike to serve her some fish. The boy rolled his eyes, but responded obediently. He rolled them again when she ignored him and set about eating, but Mariamaia was not amused. Duo smiled at him proudly, but said nothing.

"There are usually smaller tables and a buffet by the wall," Lady Une explained sounding terse while she flashed a glance in Duo's direction. 

"So this is all meant to impress us," Relena interjected fiddling with the uneaten fish on her plate. 

"Relena," the Commissioner scolded her gently for her rudeness. 

"But she's right," Duo smiled. "You are our most important guests," he went on gaining Hiiro's attention when he used a syntax that he was more readily used to hearing in his home country. "Isn't it normal to want to make a good first impression?" 

"It's lovely," she smiled sighing softly while she leaned closer to Hiiro's arm. "However, please understand that my father is not so easily swayed," she smiled coyly. 

"Relena!" her father snapped, but the smile never left her lips. "I'm sorry," he apologized for her. "It's been a lovely reception. Thank you."

"No need to apologize," Duo assured him. "Please, enjoy yourselves," he entreated with a warm smile. 

Hiiro didn't know quite what to think. This was a side of the impetuous demon he'd never seen before. Was he doing it to help ensure the continuation of the school? Did he have some other ulterior motive for his behavior? Was he really just trying to be…nice? He felt a solid tug on his arm and realized that he'd been staring after the long haired enigma when he glanced over to find Relena attached to his arm as usual. Apparently, she'd notice as her brow was fraught with lines and she kept glancing at Duo as well. 

"Here you are," Midii said softly leaning between Quatre and Trowa to refill their tall guests teacup while a gentle smile played on her pink lips as she batted long, sooty lashes and made sure her pert, underdeveloped breasts were well displayed. "How have you been?" she asked setting her tea pot down while she leaned casually against the edge of the table. His only reply was to turn his emerald eyes on her, but that was enough make her heart race. "Look," she said suddenly squatting down closer to him before sticking her tongue out to show him the ball piercing that was there. "Mariamaia and I did it together," she gushed brightly. "I mean...I did hers and she did mine," she explained giggling dopily. "I heard if you have a tongue ring you can…" but her words were stalled by the sudden grating of Quatre's chair legs on the tile floor when Trowa slowly and evenly drew him closer closing the gap between them. She was forced to move away or be squashed between them, her dark brown eyes narrowing maliciously while Quatre chuckled and allowed Trowa to wrap his arm around his shoulders. 

"Aren't the uniforms a bit outdated?" Relena observed pushing the fish on her plate away untouched. 

"I see nothing wrong with them," her father countered sipping his tea. 

"They're hardly up to standard," she sighed. "The skirts are much too short don't you agree?" she asked. 

"Perhaps," he nodded absently enjoying some of the fish. 

"They're within regulation," Lady Une pointed out. "The students don't wear them on daily basis," she informed them. 

"Do tell," Relena mused. "Perhaps that should be one of the first major changes," she said motioning for Ike to fill her tea cup again, but he refused to move and Duo smiled at him proudly too. 

"Changes?" Father inquired casually halting Osa's retreat from serving him more tea by tousling his hair and pulling him close to his side. 

"No need to worry," the Commissioner assured him. "We're only here to observe," he reminded his smirking daughter in a low tone that clearly spoke of his disapproval, but it had little to no effect other than to urge her on. 

"Come now, father," she said loftily clinging to Hiiro's arm a bit tighter as he was slowly drifting away. "This is a catholic school is it not? Uniforms are a basic requirement. These are barely within regulation," she pointed out. "Take him for instance," she said indicating Duo where he stood quietly observing. "That hair is so far out of bounds its ridiculous," she laughed loosing her grip on Hiiro when he turned sideways in his seat, but it didn't slow her down. "We should see to it that the skirts are lowered, the daily regulations are enforced and that boy's hair is up to the shoulder length code before we leave."

It all happened…very quickly. 

"WHAT?!" Tea pots were slammed onto the table. "WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" Feet stomped in fury. "NO WAY ANYONES CUTTING DUO'S HAIR!!!" Words spat in rage as fists were brandished. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Mariamaia snarled stepping in front of Duo protectively with Midii at her side. 

"If you please," Father said firmly calling a silence that blanketed the small dinning hall instantly. He waited a long moment for everyone to gather their thoughts and calm their ire's before continuing. "My apologies," he offered to their wide eyed guest Commissioner extending it graciously to his smirking daughter as well. 

"Quite...understandable," he replied still trying to calm his rapidly beating heart after the explosive display. "I assure you," he went on tossing an angry glare at Relena who still looked as smug as ever. "It is not our intention to change the way you run your school," he told them. "Our only concern is whether or not it meets the guidelines and safety regulations set by the government," he assured them. 

"I don't give a shit what your government say's," Mariamaia growled. "No ones cutting Duo's hair," she told him flatly gaining an affirmative murmur from around the room. 

"Mariamaia," Father sighed. "Apologize." She obeyed, but obviously didn't mean a word of it before he sent her to her room to do penance. 

"Oh, honestly," Relena scoffed. "It's only hair," she said rolling her deep blue eyes intolerantly. 

"Duo's peculiar hair style has never been something I personally approved of," Lady Une began, her brown eyes narrowing to slits while she continued. "However, I can assure you it has nothing to do with vanity or rebellion," she explained making it very clear to the suddenly off balance girl that she didn't appreciate her childish games. 

"It's still strictly against regulation," Relena replied attempting to regain her composure in the strength of Hiiro's arm, but he refused to allow it standing from his seat while she gaped at him in surprise. 

"You're a mean lady," Ike piped in poking a pouting lip out at her while she blanched. 

"That's no way to speak to a lady, son," the Commissioner sighed responding with the appropriately programmed line. 

"It's alright," Duo said breaking the silence he'd held since the entire scene started while he went to comfort the boy with a gentle touch on the shoulder. "You didn't do anything bad," he assured him ruffling his hair. "You see," he said going into a well practiced teaching mode. "It's very hard to tell by just looking, but once you've studied for a bit you can see. That," he said indicating the Lady Une, "is a lady," he told him. "That," he said turning the boy's attention to Relena, "is a spoiled little girl," he smiled watching the look of complete abhorrence wash over her scandalized face. "Can you see it?" he asked as if he'd just explained the difference between a blue bird and a crow. Ike paused to look at them, then smiled and nodded his head. "Good boy," Duo grinned tousling his thick mop of hair again. "Hey," he added standing up suddenly. "Anyone up for a game of squash ball?"

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!" they all crowed crowding around him while they pushed him out the door. 

"You coming?" he asked the smiling faces of Quatre, Trowa and even Hiiro who had gotten a huge kick out of is little tutoring session. It took about half a second for all three to be on their feet. 

"Hiiro!" Relena cried indignantly, but he hardly offered her a glance before disappearing with the others. 

No one really noticed that Midii hung back after they got outside and took a moment to gaze up at the window of the room she shared with her redheaded friend. She smiled when she saw her standing there staring down into the courtyard, but it wasn't a pleasant smile by far. After a moment she decided she'd rather join her roommate as join in the game and ran off in that direction leaving the others to their fun. 

The inspection was to take two days with the afternoon of the first spent looking over the school. The teachers were interviewed both during classes and privately. Something Noin, their no nonsense sports coordinator and science teacher, apparently thought was a complete waist of time. She, like her co-worker, Sally Po, the school nurse and health teacher, kept their answers short and concise and made it very clear they had better things to do than discuss uniforms, their outstanding academic record or the impish ways of the resident demon. 

Things got a little more detailed and centered around Duo the next morning when the investigation into the mishap at the zoo got into full swing. Father refused to allow the children to be questioned in an interview style having them gather for tea and cookies instead. They were happy to tell the tale of how their Duo and the nice Mr. Sensei had fought the terrible tiger on Lin's behalf. Lin remained relatively quiet during this time where he'd curled up in Father's lap. His head still had a nasty bruise where he hit the cement when he fell. 

Sandra made it very clear that it was highly irresponsible of the zoo to have built an enclosure that would allow such a thing to happen. "I saw it on TV," she told them in her imperious tone. "That little girl fell down into the gorilla's cage just like Lin 'cause they didn't have a proper fence," she told them raising the Commissioners brow thoughtfully. 

"And where was Duo while Lin was climbing into the tigers den?" Relena asked sweetly though there was no kindness in her voice. 

"Talkin to Mr. Sensei," the girl replied matter-of-factly. 

"He didn't see what was happening?" the Commissioner pressed on. 

"Nope," she replied kicking her legs to and fro. 

"He's always looking at Sensei," Lin said softly while he nibbled his cookie and snuggled down into the old priests arms. 

"Indeed," the Commissioner said evenly ignoring the malicious glare in Relena's blue eyes. 

Hiiro had managed to use his extended duties to avoid her somewhat, but that noontime meal found him in her rather sticky company once again. He just couldn't shake her. Even though the table was filled with all of her most unappetizing people, Quatre, Trowa and of course Duo, she refused to leave his side. They ignored her for the most part, but she was determined to make Hiiro see her even if she had to practically sit in his lap to do it. 

"Why don't you two hang around for a few days," Duo was suggesting to their blond benefactor and his mate. "It'll be like old times," he smiled ignoring Relena's smug expression. 

"You should come home for a visit as well," she said brushing Hiiro's shoulder as if it were dusty. 

"I am home," Hiiro replied evenly prying her off his arm again while her brow wrinkled indignantly. 

"Hey, kitten," Mariamaia smiled happily, wrapping an arm around Quatre's neck. "Puss," she added to Trowa grinning demonically when he regarded her with steady, green eyes. 

"Hi, Trowa," Midii purred slinking up along his other side. 

"You might want to remove that arm if you'd care to keep it," Quatre chuckled glancing at his silent lover. 

"He's so possessive," Mariamaia sighed, but she retracted the appendage just the same. "But I'm not the one who wants you just now," she went on tasting a bit of potato salad that was left on his plate. "Father told me to tell you to meet with him in the basement," she informed him. "Something about repairs I think," she smiled. 

"You don't suppose it could be something that might go against us on the inspection do you?" Midii asked sounding concerned while Relena's eyes widened thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps I'll come with you," she interjected releasing a very relieved looking Japanese boy. 

"I'll be back in a minute," Quatre smiled at his auburn haired lover going so far as to kiss his cheek lightly and smirk at the scowl on Midii's face before leaving with Relena. 

"How much longer?" Hiiro sighed sinking back into his chair. 

"Five hours, twenty two minutes," Duo replied with a sly grin that quickly infected Hiiro's face. Midii settled in Quatre's chair leaning on the table and gazing adoringly at Trowa who completely ignored her while Mariamaia took Relena's vacant seat. 

"Maybe they'll leave early," the redheaded girl chuckled. 

"There're still interviews to be done at the zoo," Hiiro sighed clearly wishing it could be so. 

"Well," Midii sighed batting her eyes at Trowa some more. "You never know," she grinned. "Maybe they'll be too busy to bother us anymore today," she smiled slipping her foot out to brush against his. 

"What did you do?" Duo snarled as his amethyst eyes glittered from beneath narrowed lids, but it was already too late when Relena's shriek of rage suddenly ripped through the house. "Shit," he swore dropping his fork on his plate. 

Trowa was already out of his seat when the enraged Relena appeared in the doorway. Duo, Hiiro and Trowa stood there slack jawed as the two girls busted up laughing with the rest of the lunchroom while they watched her fume and spit the feathers that were stuck to her entire body with what looked and smelled a lot like honey into the air. She was drenched in the sticky plumage, her hair matted and blanketed in down, her fine clothes sticking to her furiously trembling body were also coated with the multicolored quills as was her pale face where fiery blue eyes flamed beneath the bed of sticky fluff. 

"DUO! YOU…YOU MONSTER!!" she screamed spitting more feathers into the air while Sally and Noin skittered around the corner in their rush to see what had happened. Neither of them could quiet contain the mirth that bubbled to the surface when they got a look at the feathery girl. "YOU'RE HORRID," Relena cried trying in vain to scrap some of he mess off. 

"Come now," Noin reasoned, but her tirade went on and on while the two women led her from the room still spitting feathers and insults though they were more of a sob than the vehement accusations they'd been when she first arrived. 

They watched her go in stunned silence before their attention was gained by the sorry looking form of one sad looking blond boy who stood in the doorway calming picking feathers from his sticky arms while he slowly walked into the room looking very much like a little, lost bird. Midii lost her smile when Trowa walked up and took his hand, Quatre smiled up at him sheepishly before they chuckled at the utterly ridiculous situation. Midii's demeanor took a turn for the worse yet again when Trowa pulled the slight blond closer and bent to lick some of the sweet honey from his cheek right there in front of the entire lunchroom. Apparently, it was good because he leaned in for another taste making Quatre giggle harder while he wrapped him up in his arms. He made sure to offer Midii an evil, little grin when he jerked his feet off the floor and continued to preen his feathery lover with his mouth while he carried him away. 

"Shit," Duo swore again. 

"Did you see her face?!" Mariamaia laughed still unable to control her mirth. She was still chuckling when Lady Une's stern tone sucked the wind right out of her sails. 

"Duo!" the Lady snapped looking for all the world like a military commander come to court marshal his favorite soldier. 

Mariemaia's eyes shot open when she realized Duo was about to be blamed for her stunt, but before she could manage to get the confession from her mouth her shin exploded in pain where Duo had kicked her. 

"Coming," Duo replied flashing a look at the redhead that clearly screamed, `SHUT UP`. It was only with great effort that she managed to obey while Hiiro, on the other hand, offered her a reassuring smile and fell into step behind him. 

Father Maxwell and the Commissioner were called to the priests study over the intercom while they were led there themselves. Lady Une did not indicate they should sit while they awaited their arrival. Hiiro had never seen her look quite this…psychotic before. It took a couple of minutes before the Commissioner and Father Maxwell arrived and from the looks on their faces they had already been informed of the event. The Commissioner had the sticky evidence of his apparent visit with his honeyed and feathered daughter stuck to a small spot on his sleeve, his face grave while he addressed Duo when they entered the room. 

"Now see here," he said brandishing a finger. "I realize Relena can be a bit hard to take, but this is going too far!" he scolded. 

"Sir, if you would...unm!" Hiiro swallowed the cry of pain when Duo stood on his foot. 

The Commissioner ignored the interruption. "Tar and feathered!" he huffed indignantly. "Have you any idea how long it will take to clean that mess up?! Oh, my," he gasped suddenly. "You don't suppose we'll have to cut it out of her hair do you?" he asked sounding fearful and appalled. 

"It's only honey," Father reminded him. "Please...sit down," he instructed, but the only one who accepted was the Commissioner. 

"Have you any explanation for this?" Father Maxwell asked calmly of his stoic son. 

"No, sir," was Duo's only reply. 

"Sir, I really think...ow! Will you stop doi..."

"I'm prepared to make a formal apology," Duo interrupted Hiiro's complaint. 

"Oh, no," the Commissioner breathed. "No...that would only further publicize it and embarrass Relena more," he explained. 

"Then a private apology," Duo offered. 

"Damn it, Duo," Hiiro began again, but he was silenced by the entrance of a one very soggy, very pitiful looking teenage girl when Sally led her into the study still dripping from her cleansing with red rimmed eyes and a bad distemper. 

"Relena," her father cooed standing to comfort her by taking her hand and guiding her to the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned. 

"No," she grumped. "Not at all," she said flashing a heated glare at Duo. "He's a menace," she accused. "Look at me! I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"But he..."

"I'm sorry," Duo cut the frustrated Hiiro off again. "Truly," he added at her malicious glare. "I want to apologize for what happened right here and now. I'm sorry for any suffering it may have caused," he told her in spite of the hateful gaze. 

"There...you see?" the Commissioner smiled, but it was short lived. 

"I don't believe you," she retorted. "You think you can attack people at will and get away with nothing more than a few pretty words," she accused sniffling cutely. 

"Now, Relena," her father began, but…

"No!" she snapped. "From what we've learned this sort of thing goes on unchecked and unpunished all the time," she huffed. "I wouldn't be surprised to find that this entire inspection was due to some careless prank that ended with that boy falling in the tiger's cage," she accused. 

"Now, just a minute," Hiiro broke in having heard enough. "I was there as well," he reminded her. 

"Yes," she sighed gazing at him adoringly. "And thank goodness you were. If it hadn't been for you either of them might have ended up mauled." 

"She's got you there," Duo smiled before he could retort quickly letting the air out of his sack. 

"Have you nothing else to add?" Father asked calmly. 

"No," Duo replied. 

"Very well, then," the old man sighed. "Duo, you will accompany us to the zoo this afternoon," he instructed. "Until then you are confined to your room," he went on bringing a satisfied smile to Relena's face. "Hiiro, I will leave it to you to see that he obeys," he added making her grin droop. "I believe it would be advantageous if Miss Relena were to rest in the infirmly for the afternoon," he went on making her down right blanch while Sally smiled. 

"Of course, sir," the pig-tailed woman grinned aiding Relena to her feet. 

"But...I feel much better now," she protested. 

"Go and rest," her father encouraged. "You've had quiet an exciting day," he reasoned. 

"But…"

"Come along, dear," Sally coaxed ushering her out the door. 

"Stay," Father said softly before Duo could follow. 

Hiiro also remained rooted to the spot, but a quick glancing nod to Une released her from remaining any longer leaving just the three of them. Father took his time reclining back in his chair while he poured himself a short brandy from the bottle he kept in the bottom draw of his desk. 

"Sit," he offered kindly leaning back with this glass cradled in his aging hands. This time Duo decided to take him up on the offer and Hiiro followed in kind. "Is Quatre alright?" he asked sipping the amber liquid. 

"Trowa's seeing to him," Duo informed him. It took a moment before he nodded his approval. 

"Will my assistance be required?" he asked making Hiiro wonder for a moment just what he meant, but Duo seemed to understand perfectly.

"You might want to add something on charity and the selfless meaning of love to the sermon this Sunday," Duo suggested. Father paused, nodded then sipped. Hiiro got the point. 

"Very well," the old priest sighed finishing off his short brandy. "Please escort him to his room and remain there until I send for you," he instructed Hiiro. 

"Surly a guard is going a bit too far?" Hiiro argued. 

"It is not my intention for you to guard others from him," Father smiled waiting a moment for Hiiro to realize that what he had in mind was for Duo to be protected from any further accusations. 

"Understood," he replied accepting his mission gladly. 

"Duo," Father softly intoned before they made it out the door. 

"Hm?" he replied turning back. 

"You realize that your presence this afternoon may cause...further complications?" he pointed out, but Duo didn't have any reply. "Very well, then," he said after giving him ample time to speak. "I will send for you shortly," he promised before they left. 

They remained quiet until they were closed up tight in Duo's room. It was a bit...alarming in there. Hiiro had never seen so many gizmo's and gadgets. They littered literally every square inch of the room. Hm...so that's how he'd rigged the switch in his bathroom he thought spotting a likely looking array of wires and silicone. The intrigue of being in the demons den wore off after a few minutes though. Duo had already begun playing a video game when he pulled his mind out of the endless variety of clutter. 

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" he asked plopping down on the bed next to his charge. 

"Stray's don't rat on each other," Duo told him. "It's an unspoken rule," he explained tossing a bag of stale chips at his guest that he'd already taken a large handful out of. 

"So you take the wrap," Hiiro surmised sniffing the oddly pungent chips. 

"I'm used to it," Duo sighed loosing interest in his game. 

Hiiro paused in extracting a chip from the crumpled bag while his attention shifted to Duo when he rolled over onto his back with his right arm folded under his head, his left on his stomach and his feet propped carelessly on the wall making his legs look even longer than they really were. 

"You don't like salt'n vinegar?" Duo asked waking him from the state of pause. 

"How old are these?" Hiiro asked letting the awkward moment pass in favor of tasting one. 

"I dunno," Duo replied shrugging while he closed his eyes. 

It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that Duo wasn't wearing the same uniform he'd worn for lunch the day before. It was very similar, but it had slipped his attention that today's version had a white priests caller at the neck. It looked so natural on him he just hadn't noticed. 

"Are you going to enter the priesthood?" he asked curiously giving up on the aromatic snack. 

Duo laughed. It was warm and real and full of life and made Hiiro's lips curl up just to hear it. "Hardly," he replied cracking a violet eye on him. "They don't let my kind join the order," he informed him still laughing lightly at the idea. 

No, Hiiro supposed he wasn't really suited for it after all. "Then why the caller?" he wanted to know. 

Duo didn't answer for a long time giving Hiiro the feeling he'd asked something incredibly personal. He was just about to tell him to forget about it when his hand slithered up gripping something beneath the fabric of his shirt. 

"It's how I remember them," he told him. Hiiro didn't know whether he should press the subject or change it, so he just kept his silence until Duo took the decision out of his hands. "There were only eight of us then," he said softly pulling what turned out to be a small cross from beneath his shirt while he turned on his side. He looked so small and fragile all of a sudden Hiiro had the urge to gather him into his arms and hold him tight. "I'm the only one who survived," he went on sparking something in Hiiro's memory that Trowa had once told him. The fire. It not only took the first attempt at starting a school by incinerating the small building where they tried to set things up, but the lives of everyone inside at the time. Everyone…except Duo. 

"That's very pretty," Hiiro told him admiring the little cross. It was simple, but elegant and had been worn down on the edges from constant wear. 

"It was Sister's," Duo smiled turning the little bit of metal in his fingers while he smiled lovingly at it. "She gave it to me before she died," he told him making Hiiro's heart ach though he appeared to be alright with the comment. At least on the outside. 

"Sister Helen," Hiiro said her name in honor of the memory of the woman that the school had come to be named after. 

"Mm hm," Duo confirmed. "She's the one who used to call me Maxwell's Demon," he laughed, but Hiiro could hear how much he missed her in his tone. "I remember," he said suddenly lost in some memory of long ago. Hiiro couldn't do anything but sit there and marvel at the light in his beautiful, violet eyes. "When I first came here she sat me down and tried to give me a hair cut," he rolled his eyes as if the thought were ludicrous. "I was so frightened of the scissors…I thought she wanted to hurt me with those shinny blades," he said drifting off into some forgotten corner of his mind. "She braided it instead," he said pulling the thigh length rope up for examination. 

"It suits you," Hiiro told him because it was true. 

"Wanda used to like to brush it," Duo told him smiling again. "I don't remember how many times I beat Brian up for yanking on it," he chuckled flipping the tuff on the end back and forth as he recalled. 

"They're in gods hands now," Hiiro said comfortingly. It wasn't a religion he believed in, but it seemed the appropriate response. 

"Yeah, well…he ain't getting any more," Duo huffed tucking the cross away again while he rolled back over and the small child he'd been a moment before suddenly vanished to be replaced by the more formidably familiar figure of Maxwell's Demon. 

Or not. 

"What did Father Maxwell mean by what he said about you coming to the zoo?" Hiiro asked sensing the subject was closed. 

"Oh...I have some history over there," Duo told him adjusting so he was more comfortable while he rested lazily back on the bed with his eyes shut once more. "Nothing to worry about though," he assured him sounding very sleepy all of a sudden. 

Seeing him laying there with his eyes shut prompted Hiiro to allow his gaze to wander. He was more and more fascinated by his unique form. Duo was the most feminine guy he'd ever laid eyes on, but at the same time he was definitely all male. It was a riddle that had come to plague his mind more and more often ever since he'd seen him in that dress. Was he really feminine or was it more that Hiiro just found him...attractive? He had to admit as he let his gaze travel the expanse of his chest noting how well it tapered down into the thin waist, narrow hips and rounded buttocks, as far as bodies went, Duo had a very nice one. His legs especially, they were long and shapely no matter what way you looked at it. The clothes he wore always accentuated his pleasantly pleasing figure as well. Black was definitely his best color though. This outfit in particular looked sinfully good on him from the stylish black leather boots to the white caller peaking out from under his wide…open…violet eyes. 

Hiiro would have blushed instantly if it hadn't been stalled by the utter shock that slammed into him when he caught the huge grin on Duo's lips. Whatever words might have formed in his throat were not to be heard though, as a knock sounded at the bedroom door. 

Somehow Relena had managed to convince everyone that it would be better for her to come along for rest for the day, so Hiiro was forced to endure her clinging presence for the duration of the drive over as well as their tour of the grounds. He was a little surprised to find that Duo was well acquainted with many of the keepers that they met though there were just as many he didn't know. He recalled Duo's inside information on the python named Bo that he'd said the keeper, Shin, had named during that time confirming that he had some sort of history there. It took about an hour to inspect the site of the accident before they were taken to meet with the owner, an aristocrat who was actually well acquainted with the commissioner and his daughter as the man's nephew was his manager and right hand man. 

"Hello, Uncle," a tall man with flowing, platinum blonde hair smiled offering his hand to the Commissioner. "Relena," he greeted as well touching the hand she offered while he bowed softly at the waist. 

"Zechs," she smiled in return refusing to budge from Hiiro's arm. "I trust you're well?" she inquired politely all but ignoring the tall, ginger haired man beside him. 

"We are indeed," he replied including his boss anyway. 

"I'm sorry our visit is due to such an unfortunate circumstance," the Commissioner said. 

"What misfortune do you mean?" Treize, the owner and manager of the small zoo, inquired smiling at Duo while he offered them a seat.

There weren't enough chairs to go around so Quatre and Trowa stood together along the back wall while Hiiro, Relena and her father sat with Zechs on the sofa and Duo plopped down in a chair kicking back with his shades still on and his heels comfortably propped on the desk. No one bothered to mention it, but it made Treize chuckle softly. 

"This incident is becoming something of a trial," the Commissioner sighed opening the conversation. 

"Oh, yes," Treize said smoothly taking his seat behind his desk. "How is Lin?" 

"Healing quickly," Father informed him. 

"The papers have been draw up?" Treize asked bringing a curious crease to everyone's brow. 

"I should have them by Tuesday," Father Maxwell assured him. "Mr. Khushrenada has insisted on taking full responsibility for the child until such time as he is adopted," he explained to the quizzical stares. 

"I see," the Commissioner nodded. "Very generous of you," he added. 

"It's the least we could do," Treize replied waving the compliment off. "After all, it was due to our negligence that the child was injured and traumatized," he admitted freely. 

"You're not the one who allowed him to fall into the tigers den," Relena pointed out smiling pretentiously. 

"Quite the contrary," Treize contradicted her. "It was entirely our fault. That bridge was supposed to be restricted due to some repairs that were being done to the extension fences that are designed to keep things like this from happening," he told them making her fidget uncomfortably in her seat. "The grounds man who was responsible has been discharged, of course," he went on. "However, it would hardly be appropriate to allow anyone else to take responsibility for the child under the circumstances. We are more than happy to see to his needs," he smiled. 

"Well said," the Commissioner nodded. "However, there is some question as to Mr. Maxwell's…"

"I believe your assistant caretaker was present at the time?" Treize cut him off. "I trust you and your charge haven't suffered due to the experience?" he asked. 

"No sir, thank you for asking," Hiiro replied politely. 

"I may need therapy," Duo said cocking his left foot. "I think I traumatized my left, pinky toe," he joked making most of the room laugh softly and thawing a good deal of the ice that had been hanging between them. 

"I think I have a cure for that," a new voice said from the door. He was young, spry and bore the most indecent black eyes Hiiro had ever seen even on a Chinese guy. Were they indecent? Or was it just the way they were looking at Duo that made them seem that way? 

"What is it, Wufei?" Zechs asked. 

"The Indonesian shipment is here," he informed them. "I'll need help with the anaconda," he said still lapping at Duo's relaxed position. Hiiro didn't care for the gaze. Nope. Not one bit. 

"You're the reptile keeper?" Relena asked curiously. 

"The one and only," Wufei answered looking very much like one of his legless charges while his eyes moved down Duo's body. Duo on the other hand refused to even look his direction. 

"I thought you said his name was Shin?" Hiiro inquired. 

"Shin, letch...ssssssssnake...take your pick," Duo retorted making Treize laugh out loud and Zechs snort in an effort to withhold his mirth. 

"Now, that's not very nice," Wufei grinned. 

"Are we done here?" Duo asked suddenly standing from his chair. 

"What's this about?" the Commissioner asked. 

"A personal matter," Treize informed him sparking something in Relena's eyes. 

"You know each other?" she asked. 

"We're acquainted," Wufei smiled. 

"You want to slither out of my way?" Duo asked pausing since he was baring his escape. 

"Still pissed, huh?" Wufei sighed. 

"Move," Duo commanded in no uncertain terms. 

"My," Relena breathed. "What in the world could have sparked such a rage?" she mused contemptuously. 

"Relena...don't," Zechs tried to warn her, but she ignored him as usual. 

"It's almost as if they're having a lover's spat isn't it?" she chuckled squeezing Hiiro's steadily tensing arm. 

"Duo?" Hiiro asked unsettled by the way his chest was tightening due to the confrontation. 

"You can't stay mad forever," Wufei reasoned. 

"Watch me," Duo retorted stomping on his foot when he pushed by and fled out the door. 

"Hey!" Wufei growled favoring his sore toe while he limped after him. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DUMPED ME!" he yelled at his rapidly retreating back. "Shit," he swore sitting back on the arm of the couch to examine his aching foot. 

Hiiro's head swam; he couldn't believe the implications of that conversation. It was just too mind boggling to comprehend, especially when his blood pressure was doing an impression of an overheated radiator. 

"Father," Relena mused thoughtfully. "You don't suppose he was trying to use Hiiro to make that guy jealous when Lin fell do you?" she wondered, but her smug expression turned to sudden shock and dismay when Hiiro ripped his arm from her grasp and stepped away. She shrank back under the heat of his righteous glare when he gazed down at her and growled…

"You truly give new meaning to the word bitch," before he too took his leave. 

"Who the hell're you anyway?" Wufei asked of the stunned girl, but she didn't appear to have it in her to reply. 

"Miss Relena and her father have come to inquire about Lin's accident," Treize informed him. 

"Oooh, that's why he was…oh, man," Wufei sighed. "Damn," he added smoothing back his raven hair. 

"Indeed," the Father added in a tired tone of long suffering. 

Hiiro didn't catch up to Duo until they were back at the house. He found him in his room, in the dark with an oddly perplexing music emanating from the stereo that he had no clue where was. He hadn't answered the knock on the door, but it was unlocked and nothing exploded or came sailing at him when he opened the door so he chanced to enter. 

"Duo?" he inquired to the silent shadow lying on the bed. It was dim in the little cave that served as a home for Maxwell's Demon, but not dark enough to hide the fact that he had stripped to his black silk boxers and his skin glowed slightly in the soft light. He had a purpose when he came in, and it had nothing to do with wallowing in the decadence before his eyes he was sure of it. 

"Shut the door," Duo told him not bothering to open his eyes. Hiiro obeyed still trying to recall why he'd come. "Yes, yes, no and none of your damn business," Duo said confusing him even more before he added. "Now...go away." 

"Huh?" was all Hiiro could come up with. 

Duo sighed, heavily, and opened his eyes. "Yes, I dated him. Yes, I'm gay. No, we aren't dating anymore and what happened between us is none of your damn business," he clarified dropping his head back onto the pillowless bed. 

"Duo?" Hiiro said feeling himself slowly moving toward him no matter how hard he tried to resist it. 

"What?" Duo retorted impatiently. 

"How do you feel...about me?" Hiiro asked causing him to raise his head and look at him again. 

"Ah, Christ," he sighed dropping his head again. "You don't have the slightest idea what you're asking do you?" he chuckled hiding his eyes under his forearm. 

"I want to know." 

"I can't do this again," Duo said softly. 

"Do what?" Hiiro asked kneeling on the bed next to him. His eyes opened, the slight alarm in his expression causing him to pause. 

"I don't want to fall in love with someone who's not even sure of their own sexuality," Duo replied though his tone was wispy and his voice breathy when he spoke. 

"What has sexuality to do with love?" Hiiro asked willing himself to remain still. 

"Everything," Duo answered, the sudden longing in the depths of those glittering, amethyst eyes becoming more of a temptation than Hiiro could withstand as it pulled him in closing the rift that separated them. 

"I cant help thinking," Hiiro told him finding himself looming over him all of a sudden, his slender, half naked body trembling beneath him, the soft aroma of his skin rising up to intoxicate his soul "All that really matters," he said feeling the rushing heat penetrate his skin anywhere Duo's came into contact with his own. "Is how we feel," he finished savoring the warmth he felt coming off his mouth as he drifted just above awaiting the final invitation. 

"Hiiro."

"Hm?" 

The touch of Duo's fingertips against the skin of his arm sent a shock wave through him the likes of which he'd never dreamed possible dropping him on him full force, his body melting into him while his mouth drank deeply of the heat that emanated from his throat. There were no more words between them, they were unnecessary. Whatever Hiiro hadn't been aware of when it came to satisfying a male partner came to him so naturally that Duo barely even had to guide him, which was a good thing since he was having a very hard time forming coherent thought. It was very early in the morning before the heat finally eased up and allowed them a moment to speculate on the development. Hiiro had learned some very interesting things in the past ten hours. Most of which he was already eager to reevaluate while he laid on his back and quietly contemplated the beautifully peaceful face of his new lover. It bothered him a little that someone else might have touched Duo in this way, but he couldn't make himself feel anything but blessed for having had the chance to know him. 

"We never slept together," Duo confessed softly as if reading his thoughts. Hiiro chuckled as delighted by the ability as he was by the confession. "We only dated for a few weeks," he went on opening his eyes to gaze lazily into Hiiro's warm, dark blue eyes. 

"What happened?" Hiiro inquired since he was feeling inclined to elaborate. 

"I found him and Zechs playing hide the porpoise one day in the lab," Duo sighed smiling at some nuance he found interesting in Hiiro's hair. 

"He cheated?" Hiiro mused closing his eyes to enjoy his lovers touch. 

"Turned out I was the mistress," Duo told him. "Although that's not really the case either," he amended. 

"Oookay," Hiiro laughed wondering if he was actually supposed to get this. 

"Can you be considered a mistress if the mister is in on the deal?" Duo chuckled. 

"Zechs knew he was dating you?" Hiiro asked. 

"Mm hm," he nodded. "Though I don't think it was his idea." 

"So, Wufei wanted a threesome?" Hiiro mused making a note to smack him next time he saw him. 

"I don't know," Duo sighed snuggling in closer. "You'd have to ask Treize. I don't know what a foursome's called." 

"Four?" Hiiro gasped pulling away to gape at him. 

Duo laughed delighting in his discord. "They're a set actually," he explained. "Yeah," he added seeing the shock register in Hiiro's eyes. "That's what I thought at first too," he confessed. "But...they really do care for each other," he reasoned. "It's weird, but you know...live and let live. I'm just still pissed that he wasn't up front with me," he told him. 

"No doubt he knew you'd turn him down flat if he didn't take it slow," Hiiro chuckled pulling him closer. 

"You and I have never even been on a date," Duo pointed out sounding uncertain. 

"We live in the same house," Hiiro countered. "I don't have to date you to know I've fallen in love," he told him stroking his hair gently as Duo grew quiet, too quiet. "Hey?" Hiiro prompted pushing him back so he could see his eyes. 

"You really meant that didn't you?" he asked looking soggy eyed. 

"With all my heart," Hiiro told him feeling his chest swell with joy while he pulled him close. Duo snuggled down into him all but purring in contentment and bringing a huge grin to Hiiro's lips while they drifted off to sleep. 

He woke the next day late in the morning with Duo still wrapped comfortably in his arms proving that the night had not been the single most erotic dream of his life, but a reality he was eager to explore again. Now, as he recalled, if he brushed his fingers along the skin just there….

"Mmmmmm."

Yep…that's the spot.

"Duo, have you seen..." Quatre dropped not only the hot cup of tea he'd been holding, but his lower jaw when he saw Hiiro crawling up over the previously dozing Duo who was suddenly wide awake and staring wide eyed at their thunderstruck intruder. 

"H…H...H," Quatre stammered unable to form the words to respond. 

"Shit," Duo sighed dropping his head back onto the pillowless bed again. 

"HIIRO!" Quatre finally managed looking like he might pop a vein if his blood pressure didn't go down. "Holy cow! When did this happen!? How long have you been together?!" he gushed sitting on the bed beside them while Hiiro pulled the covers up a little higher and scooted over beside his lover instead of remaining on top, but Quatre never gave them a chance to answer. "Did this just happen? What, yesterday? Oh, Allah, I have to tell Trowa," he oozed jumping to his feet. "Oh, here," he said turning to pick up the spilled cup of tea and thrusting it into Duo's hand. "This is so great!" he giggled. "Trowa!" he called scampering away and slamming the door behind him. 

"Shit," Duo exclaimed again. "So much for a low profile," he sighed. 

"Does it bother you?" Hiiro asked giving in to the need to lean down and kiss that little exposed spot beneath his jaw. 

"No," he replied. "But your girlfriend might pop a cork," he chuckled. Hiiro actually shuddered at the usage of the word and him in the same context. 

"It doesn't matter," he smiled. "Their plane left at six this morning," he reminded him. 

"Mmmm," Duo groaned wrapping his arms around his lovers all too willing neck. "Sometimes you say the sweetest things," he grinned before pulling him down into that decedent heat that had so completely rocked his world the night before. 

Life as St. Helen's took a major turn for the better after that. Quatre and Trowa decided to stick around after all. Hiiro felt pretty awkward about having a gay relationship with a boy who attended the catholic school he was the caretaker of at first, but he found himself being so willingly and readily accepted by all, even Father who seemed delighted that Duo had found someone, things just naturally smoothed over. 

Duo had finally given Wufei a chance to make things up to him after several trips to the zoo to take Lin for free visits and behind the scene tours. Amazingly, the child showed little fear when confronted by the tigers again, though he tended to hold onto Duo's braid. Once Wufei learned of Hiiro's presence in Duo's life his attitude toward the beautiful imp shifted making it much easier for them all to get along. He was starting to become one of their favorite people and Hiiro decided that Duo had good taste after all, even if Wufei did have an unorthodox love triangle going on with Zechs and Treize. It was pretty easy to see that they did care for one another when you actually spent time with them. There was a strange balance that ended up impressing Hiiro more than making him uneasy. He got the feeling Wufei really cared for Duo and had more wanted to ensure that he wasn't lonely than pull him into anything that was uncomfortable. A month had passed in blissful contentment as their friendships grew and the school as well as the town thrived. 

It was during a very pleasant romp in the back of the garden shed that Duo and Hiiro thought they heard their names being called over the intercom. It took a great deal of will and several more calls before they were able to pull themselves away and answer. Duo was still trying to squash Hiiro's already unruly hair back into place when they arrived and fell into Fathers study giggling at each other until their eyes met with the stern blue flames of Relena's where she sat silently regarding them, a folder in her lap and a cross looking woman with horn rimmed glasses and a pointed nose by her side. 

"I presume this is the transgressor?" the woman said eyeing Duo's long braid critically. 

"Yes, ma'am," Relena purred. 

"What's going on?" Hiiro asked stepping protectively between the girl and his lover. 

"It has been brought to the attention of the Board of Children and Families that this school is operating outside the current standards set by the state," the woman told them sternly opening the book she held in her hand. "You are Duo Maxwell are you not?" she asked of Duo. 

"Last time I checked," he replied. She was not amused, but Relena seemed to be having a pretty good time. 

"Why are you not in uniform Mr. Maxwell?" she asked marking something on her notebook. 

"We do not require them," Father answered for him. She paused then scribbled again. 

"I don't know what this girl has told you Miss…?" Hiiro said pausing for her name. 

"Crinshaw," she supplied. 

"Miss Crinshaw," he went on. "But I'm afraid she is wasting your time." 

"Oh, honestly, Hiiro," Relena sighed standing to address them. "This place is a complete nightmare," she told them quiet certain of her claim. "And here is the head fiend," she said pointing her delicate finger at Duo. "Maxwell's Demon I believe they call you?" she said smiling pretentiously. 

"Better'n bitch," Duo retorted causing her eyes to narrow indignantly. 

"I seriously doubt that anyone will complain that your constant attacks and vandalizing have ceased once you've been removed," she told him coldly. 

"Removed?" Hiiro repeated in a tone that made hers seem like a warm breeze and caused her to take a step back. 

"There is evidence that this boy was directly responsible for an accident involving a child of this orphanage," Miss Crinshaw stated looking at her book again. "Considering his record and questionable past I see no other recourse than to place severe restrictions upon him or, in the case that he refuses to cooperate, remove him from the premises to ensure the safety and well being of the other students and wards."

"What restrictions would you consider acceptable for my son?" Father asked sounding much younger and stronger than his advanced years would dictate. 

"All children in a governmentally funded school are required to wear a uniform at all times," the woman began. "Furthermore," she added checking her notes again. "In light of this boy's chronic misbehavior he is to be restricted to the school grounds and adhere to an eight o'clock curfew. Meals and outings outside the campus are to be chaperoned by a member of the staff," she went on while Relena's grin grew wider. 

"They already are," Father informed them knowing that Hiiro was with Duo most anywhere he went anyway. He seemed fairly amused by the woman's approval. 

"Also," Miss Crinshaw added narrowing her eyes while she peered almost hatefully over the rims of her thick frames. "It is hardly acceptable for a boy to be openly cavorting with other boy's in an unnatural state of courtship," she said evenly making Relena all but glow, but she paled in comparison to the ferocious light that was growing in Hiiro's dark eyes. "You will refrain from any such inappropriate behavior while attending St. Helen's Academy," she informed him. "And lastly," she said while the corners of her thin lips curled up. "You will be required to shorten your hair to the required collar length," she grinned while Relena all but bounced on the balls of her feet by her side. 

Duo didn't appear affected by any of this at all when he inquired, "Miss Crinshaw?"

"What?" she retorted prepared for any argument he might attempt, but Duo only smiled and said…

"I don't believe you've met my lover…Hiiro Yui." 

"Lover?" 

"LOVER!?" Relena shrieked while her blue eyes prepared to pop right out of her head. "How dare you!" she snapped going dark red in the face as her rage stole away her reason and she raised her hand in an attempt to slap Duo's face that ended with her wrist being crushed in Hiiro's iron grip. 

"You hateful bitch," Hiiro said evenly into her horrified face. She was too terrified to even try to wrench her aching arm free when he stepped forward bearing down on her. Crinshaw took a step back as well as if afraid he might turn his barely contained rage on her as well.

"H…Hiiro," Relena stammered. "I…I did it for you," she told him whimpering from the pain. "Y...you can come home now," she tried to smile. 

"I AM HOME!" he snarled releasing her while the force of his words knocked her back onto the couch. "You are the single most selfish, vindictive, hateful child I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" he growled ignoring the way she flinched and coward away. 

"But I...love you," she sobbed, but he had no sympathy left for her. 

"Love!?" he snapped. "You have no idea what the word means! _That..._ " he shouted pointing at Duo's smirking face, "...is love! I...love...him...get it?!" 

"But..."

"NO!" he snarled loosing patience with her altogether. "Get it through your damn head! I don't like you! I can't even stand to be in the same room with you! You're nothing but a self centered, pretentious little, rich bitch with nothing better to do than run around trying to ruin other peoples lives! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE! Just STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN LIFE!"

"Hiiro," Duo said softly at his shoulder instantly calming his rage while Relena sobbed and coward into the cushions. "That's enough," he told him pulling him away from the trembling girl. 

"He's trying to...steal you away," Relena made the mistake of sobbing. 

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Hiiro rounded on her trying to fight past Duo to get to her again. "NOBODY LIKES YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Calm down," Duo soothed while she all but crawled under the cushions. 

"GEEZ! Are you really so fucking stupid you just can't get it?!" Hiiro went on less violently, but with the same lack of concern for her bruised feelings. "I have _never_ liked you! Not even as a friend! Friends don't fuck each other over, Relena! They don't try to control you or force themselves on you and they damn sure don't try to manipulate your life to suit their own childish whims!"

"That's enough," Zechs voice sounded from the door. Relena's head popped up instantly before she flew into his arms sobbing for all she was worth. 

"Oh, Zechs," she cried burying her head in his broad chest. "He's poisoned his mind," she claimed sobbing uncontrollably while Hiiro tossed his hands up in the air in surrender. "He...he's turned him against m...me." 

"I'm sorry," Zechs told her guiding her to sit on the couch where he helped to dry her tears while she attempted to regain control of herself. 

"You have to speak to him," she pleaded. "He'll listen to you. We ha…have to get him away from that little guttersnipe," she said beginning to sob again while Duo touched Hiiro's arm to keep him from lighting into her again. 

"Gods," Zechs sighed heavily handing her another tissue. "This is all my fault," he said in a heavy tone. "I'm so sorry I let it come to this," he told her while she looked up at him in confusion. "Uncle...are you still there?" he called into the empty air. 

"Father?" she sniffled obliviously while Father Maxwell turned the vid phone that had been sitting open on his desk the entire time revealing the tired looking visage of the girls father. 

"I believe its time I took my sister home," Zechs told him. 

"Sister?" Relena parroted. 

"Yes," her father sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't of more help to you," he apologized. 

"Father?" she asked looking completely lost. "What is he saying?" she wondered forgetting the subject of the visit. 

"Miss Crinshaw," he began addressing the silent woman in the background first who suddenly looked as if she wanted very much to be anywhere but there. 

"Yes, sir?" she replied. 

"It should be obvious to you that this girl has been feeding you a pack of lies in order to manipulate the lives of these good people," he told her making her glance about before nodding her agreement. "You may return to your post." 

"Yes, sir," she breathed in relief heading for the door as fast as her hush puppies would carry her. 

Relena was so caught up in what was going on with her Father and Zechs she failed to notice that Duo had curled up under Hiiro's arm on the other couch. 

"Relena," the Commissioner began in a heavy tone. "I had hoped it would never be necessary to reveal this to you, but you are not my natural child," he told her and her face fell to ashen gray with each word he muttered. "It was requested of my family that we take you in when your parents were killed in a political scrimmage in the Middle East," he went on. "Zechs," he said indicating the man by her side who she turned unseeing eyes upon. "Is your only living blood relative," he informed her. "He requested that you be turned over to him when he came of age, but considering his rather…unique lifestyle I thought it best that you remain here with us. I see now that this was a mistake." 

"Father," she garbled in a broken, little tone glancing around the room like a lost rabbit in a den full of foxes. "W...What're you saying?" 

"I'm saying," he replied choosing his words for their simplicity. "That you are adopted." 

"You're a stray," Duo smiled attempting to clarify it for her while she sat dumbstruck, but it didn't seem to help. 

"Come on," Zechs told her helping her to her feet. "You're going to come live with us now," he told her. 

"What?" she gasped looking even more frightened while he led her from the room. 

"It's alright," he told her. "You'll like the zoo," he smiled. "And Wufei makes a great pot roast," he consoled. 

"Hiiro?" she called feebly looking back at his smiling face in vane where he sat with Duo curled tightly under his arm and waved goodbye. 

Life returned to blissful normalcy at St. Helen's leaving Hiiro and Duo to nurture their growing feelings for one another. Trowa and Quatre decided to move into a little house down the street so they could play a more active role in the daily lives of its inhabitants and Midii was overjoyed by this turn of events until a certain young man with warm brown eyes was enrolled and she finally realized there were more readily accessible opportunities to be considered. Things would have been quiet considering Duo was too busy tempting, teasing or otherwise entreating Hiiro into closed quarters to keep up with his usual shenanigans if Mariamaia hadn't decided to take up the task. She'd learned a lot over the years from the master prankster and gave Duo a taste of what he'd been dishing out until she woke up one day covered in bright orange zebra stripes. The pranks tended to miss Duo and Hiiro after that, but everyone else was fair game. 

Trips to the zoo had become a regular outing. Treize even set up a small scholarship fund in Lin's name and Wufei had managed to pull together a volunteer squad of the local teenagers to help monitor the kids during their visits. This gave Duo and Hiiro the freedom to get into trouble more often than not as Hiiro had discovered he had no defense against Duo's wily charms, so they were often caught smooching in dark corners or behind bushes. 

Life was good despite the presence of one disgruntled young woman who was having some trouble adjusting to her new lifestyle. To Hiiro's surprise Duo insisted they all look after Relena and try to make her transition as smooth as possible. His only explanation for this when Hiiro inquired was 'she's a stray' which pretty much explained it. She was one of them whether she liked it or not and over time, with the help of Wufei and his estranged lovers, she began to learn that there was more to life than selfish wants and desires. Duo kept insisting there was good in everyone and that she just needed some time to grow up, but Hiiro was certain it had more to do with her having learned to use a shovel and mix feed. It's difficult to be pretentious when cleaning up rhinoceros dung. 

“Duo!” 

Hiiro couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up and invaded Duo's mouth at Une's astonished cry. It was becoming more and more difficult to avoid detection as the nature of their relationship came to light. It seemed no shadow was safe anymore form the prying eyes of the students and especially the head caretakers disapproval of their 'lack of restraint.' 

“Mr. Yui,” Une began. “This is not only a school, but one based on the principles of the catholic order in which 'snogging' in the hallways is frowned upon.”

“Sorry,” Duo chuckled not sounding one bit as if he meant it. 

“You, as a member of this staff,” she went on ignoring his cheekiness, “Will refrain from any further lascivious acts on this campus. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Hiiro replied doing his best to hide the smirk while Duo lost control of the giggle again when she stormed away. “Sorry,” he offered to his amused lover who took his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom so they wouldn't disturb anyone else. 

“Guess we need to keep it to the broom closet,” Duo laughed wrapping his arms around Hiiro's waist. 

“Actually,” Hiiro replied kissing his bangs. “She's right.” Duo was not amused anymore, but Hiiro found his new expression comical. “We're not setting a very good example for Mariamaia and the kids,” he pointed out.

“But…we can't go to your place all the time,” Duo grumbled burying his head in his shoulder before he grinned, “I'd have to skip too many classes.”

“Unless you moved in.”

“What?” Duo gasped coming up wide eyed and instantly excited. 

“Well,” Hiiro chuckled kissing his jaw. “This is your last term before college,” he reasoned loving the way Duo was melting in his arms. 

“Keep talking,” he smiled sliding onto the counter behind him and wrapping his legs around Hiiro's strong waist. 

Somehow it had all come together and Hiiro grinned wickedly as he moved firmly against Duo's hips. The future was bright, the present like a waking dream and it was all because of one violet eyed demon he was currently having a hard time keeping his hands off of. 

“What about the kids?” Duo grinned impishly rolling his hips against Hiiro's temptingly. 

“Well,” Hiiro smiled leaning toward the door. “Since you're moving in I think we can break the rules just…one more time,” he reasoned locking the door. 

Duo laughed for a moment and wondered over the possibilities of advanced biochemistry and red hair die before Hiiro's heated kiss stole the mirth away.

owari :)

**Author's Note:**

> Write it, draw it, create it, sing it, SHARE IT. ~ Sunhawk 2019


End file.
